Well, this is Interesting
by orangepencils
Summary: Sometimes you just have to find the positive side in a negative situation, even if it really sucks and it's really lame having your right index bandaged for twelve long miserable days.


**Well, This is Interesting**

**Well I got my bandages removed and my finger still hurts as hell. This fic came to say hello while I was waiting at the clinic. Inspired by, well, my story of my super bandage! Enjoy!**

**151**

**Summary: Sometimes you just have to find the positive side in a negative situation, even if it really sucks and it's really lame having your right index bandaged for twelve long miserable days. JaxBa kinda… Comedy**

**Disclaimer: Don't blame me my finger really hurts!**

**And somewhere five months later, I decide to finish this story…**

Well This is Interesting…

It was another regular day for anyone who wasn't stuck with an ugly white bandage on their right index that smelled like a clinic. Jakotsu woke up that morning and the moment he cracked his eyes open he saw that ugly thing again. Trust him to injure his finger while laying basketball with his friends. That must have been the stupidest thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't believe that such a small accident could render his whole life miserable. His life wasn't miserable now, it was just dull. Well duller. He couldn't play the guitar, he couldn't write, he couldn't do anything that involved using his right hand and of course he was right handed.

He was going on the second week with the ugly white bandage and it was really torture for him. He wasn't one with great patience and it was starting to wear thin. All of his friends were outside playing basketball and he was stuck inside doing nothing. He could have gone outside and watch them play but that was boring. He had hoped that there would have been something interesting on the television but the stupid channel had to decide to randomly skip his show and play one that he didn't like. He had nothing to do and nothing to read.

He was about to sigh when the door to his dorm opened up. He seriously wondered who was coming to see him. For a moment Jakotsu wondered if it wasn't some muscular hot piece of man that would come in and sweep him off his feet. He was hopeful for a few moments but then it turned out it was only the kid from the other room who was coming to pick up his broom that he and Bankotsu had borrowed the other day. Jakotsu sighed. Someone must really hate him up there to make him go through with all of this.

Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to take a short nap to pass time. He quickly fell asleep and he had a wonderful dream where his hand wasn't handicapped. He dreamt that he was outside with his friends and that they were having a jolly good time. His dream cut and then he was all alone with Bankotsu.

When he woke up, he was disappointed that it hadn't lasted any longer. He got out of his bed and accidentally glanced at the mirror. He noticed that his hair was all messy from his nap. He untied it and tried to get it neat again. Tying his hair with one missing finger wasn't all that easy. He tried a few times but he got discouraged after a while. He got so frustrated that he threw his hairpin on the floor.

Just as the pin went flying to the floor, the door to the dorm opened. Bankotsu walked in and looked at his friend with quizzical eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tie my hair, but I can't do it." He said with a pout.

"Here, let me help you." He picked up the hairpin and sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Jakotsu sat there. The non injured man had to sit on his knees in order to have access to his hair. Bankotsu's hands in Jakotsu's hair were singing a soft melody that slowly made the older man drowsy. By the time his hair was all tied up, Jakotsu was sleeping in Bankotsu's arms. The younger man didn't really mind. He stroked his face absentmindedly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled when Jakotsu smiled and murmured something in his sleep. Bankotsu decided to take a nap as well and join his lover in his dreams.

--

Suikotsu came back from his basketball game and entered his dorm. When he opened the door, he found Jakotsu cuddled up to Bankotsu and the two of them were asleep.

"Well, this is interesting." He said with a small smile as he closed the door to let them rest.

**OWARI**

**I AM FINISHED!! WEE!! That said, one less story to type! Go me! So please review as always, I know you want to. I'm working on other stories as well… but it's long to type… and especially when one works two jobs and has so many things to do… thanks again for all your support!**

**Op **


End file.
